Harry Potter: The Book of the Dead
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Book One in the Lich King Series. Rachel Abeith is a young orphan girl who was always considered a freak because of her red eyes and pure white hair. Not to mention that she could speak to the dead. It was a wondrous day when she got her letter that would allow her to head to Hogwarts. Yet one question remains, what is the Book of the Dead? And why is somebody after her?
1. Introduction

_Okay so I've been coming up with this for a while. And by a while I mean a while. This came about when I was talking about Harry Potter with my cousins, and then bam! This hit me. I have no idea how good this is going to be. It takes place when the Epilogue does, meaning that the characters this time around are four characters. We have Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and a new character one that I created. This character I put a lot of thought into and they have a unique appearance. Anyways I was thinking about the name and well came up with this. The main antagonist was alive back in Merlin's day, and it took Merlin and six other wizards and witches from the continents to actually seal them away. Well let's just get into the story._

 _ **Line Break**_

The orphanage which sat on a lonely street with no address at all, was a dark dreary place. The matron of the orphanage, a Mrs. Rosemary, was a nasty old woman. The children had taken to calling her the Dragon Matron, because to them she seemed to spit fire at them whenever she scolded them. It was on an auspicious night that Mrs. Rosemary found at the steps of the orphanage a baby girl. She scrunched her nose up, in disbelief looking around her.

Yet nobody was there. She looks back down at the baby, clicking her tongue in disapproval. She harshly picks the baby up. A card falls out from where it rested tucked into the blanket.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _This child is of great importance. It is unknown who her parents are. Know though that she will only be temporarily in your care. Her name is Rachel, and she doesn't have a last name. Treat her well._

Crumbling the note up, and tossing it onto the ground she turns her attention back to the baby. "Another brat that I have to look after." She spoke venomously while staring at the girl. She was unnerved by the girl's pure red eyes. _'Rachel Abieth. Yes that will be your name little brat.'_ Mrs. Rosemary thought. She brought the baby inside, shutting the door behind her as she did so.


	2. Chapter One

_Okay so here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy. I'm trying to keep the original feel of the Harry Potter books instead of the movies, so I hope this goes according to plan. As you might have guessed Rachel is going to school at the same time that Rose, Scorpius, and Albus are. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story. Also please review and tell me what you think._

 _Also I have big plans for this story even though people might not believe it. Rachel might come off a little Potter like, but really she has more in common with Snape then she does with Harry. Also I have decided that her wand is going to be unique though you guys will find out why later._

 _Anyways my cousins are looking forward to this and I as well. A lot of research went into this so I hope you guys will actually appreciate it. And if I get something wrong don't hesitate to tell me so, I might have a good memory but I was young when I read the Harry Potter books._

 _Warning:_ I don't know McGonagall's titles. So she will just be Head Mistress of Hogwarts (still never realized until recently how weird that name is). P.S. I've mentioned it before I'm not British so I don't spell things like they do. I know instead of mom it's mum, but that's about it.

 _ **Line Brake**_

The early morning sun filtered through the barred window, showing much of the dust that was around the room. Suddenly banging could be heard followed by a nasty old voice that could belong to nobody except Mrs. Rosemary. "Up! Get up! Now!"

Rachel awoke with a start, her red eyes peering blearily at the old wall that had paint peeling off. She yawned, rubbing her eyes with her fist. The bangs of her white hair fell into her eyes. It was then that the voice of Mrs. Rosemary spoke up to her.

"Are you up yet?" She demanded, the gravelly voice carrying through the old wood walls. Rachel yawns again, covering her mouth with her hand. There was a bang, causing Rachel to jump. "Do I need to remind you the punishment of not answering when spoken to?" Mrs. Rosemary question. This had prompted Rachel to quickly speak up.

"I'm almost ready." She says, making sure that Mrs. Rosemary can hear her.

"Well hurry up girl! Or it will be fifty swats with the cane!" The Dragon Matron hissed, causing Rachel to pale. She quickly got up, getting her clothing on.

"Is she always like this?" Came the polite noble sounding voice. Turning around, Rachel finds a woman dressed in a Victorian dress. She looked to be in her early twenties. Long red hair fell down her back.

"Really Viola, don't do that." Rachel commented. Viola was what one might call a ghost. Rachel had found her wondering around outside in the rain when she was young and offered her the room she slept in. At the time Rachel had no idea Viola was actually a ghost. Well according to Viola she wasn't just a ghost, but the ghost of a witch. Rachel was always fascinated by the stories Viola would tell her of magic. Then she thought about what Viola had asked. "You know Viola that her nickname is the Dragon Matron." She told her, staring at the ghost girl.

The ghost girl giggled, before flashing her a smile. "Well if it wasn't for the rules set then I would hex her into next week." The thought of the Dragon Matron being hexed caused Rachel to break out in laughter. "You know, you should be getting your Hogwarts letter soon." Viola commented, causing Rachel to stop what she was doing.

"Really Viola you're still going on about that?" She questioned. The ghost girl sighed, shaking her head knowing that her friend wouldn't really believe her. Still she knew that it would happen very soon. She had seen Rachel's accidental bouts of magic. Once she had found a dead mouse out in the fields, Rachel had felt so sad for the thing that she wished it lived again. In a fit of accidental magic Rachel caused the mouse to get up alive again. The only difference was that its eyes were a white color. Viola knew then that Rachel had an affinity for the darkest sort of magic.

It wasn't the first time that had happened either. As something similar had happened multiple times. Ghosts were naturally drawn to her. She watched as Rachel got dressed, and found that the green shirt did not go with those atrocious red pants. "Um, Rachel dear I don't think you will want to wear those things together." Viola told her. Rachel can only blink looking over at Viola.

"Why what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She questioned. Viola sighed, shaking her head. She floated over to where Rachel was. Another good thing about being near Rachel was that she could actually pick things up.

"By Merlin's beard Rachel, I swear that you have the worst sense of fashion." Viola sighed, clicking her non-existent tongue in annoyance. Then she turns her head to the dingy old closet that Rachel had received. She floated over to it, pulling out multiple articles of clothing. Finally she pulled out some blue jeans, and a white shirt. The shirt had a unique design of wings on the back, that swirled as if flames. _'Muggles and their fascination with wings.'_ Viola thought to herself. She then grabbed a locket. This was something that was extremely important. The locket was of a phoenix's feather, but not just any phoenix but an Obsidian Phoenix. They were now extinct, but in Viola's time they were valued for being able to retain a soul in them according to legend. Without this feather, Viola wouldn't be able to have still existed in the mortal world.

"You shouldn't forget this, or else I won't be able to be with you Rachel." Viola scolded. Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend. Most times Viola was like an older sister to her, but sometimes Viola reminded her of a mother. Though that would make sense. Viola was in her twenties when she died. Rachel never got to ask about Viola's personal life, seeing that it would be rude of her.

Putting on the clothing that Viola had gotten her, and then placing the locket around her neck, she headed downstairs. The other children had already eating, and Rachel sighed. She barely dodged one of the children who pushed past her. A teenager who had a thick curly mane of hair. He was rather large for the other teenagers, and always bullied the younger children. Rachel was no exception to this rule. "Watch where you are going you demon freak." He snarled at her.

Demon Freak was a nickname that the children of the orphanage had grown fond of calling her because of her red eyes and white hair. In the past before she met Viola, she would cry herself to sleep. It was a nickname that stained her soul. She hated her white hair and red eyes. Yet, Mrs. Rosemary won't allow her to actually dye it or get colored contacts.

"Well it's not my fault your blind John." She told him. Yes this teenager, John Monroe, was the bane of Rachel's existence. It was only followed by the Dragon Matron who loved to torment Rachel herself. John glared at Rachel before slowly approaching her. She backed away, not liking the look that was present in John's eyes.

"I dare you to say that again you Demon Freak," was his response. Rachel huffed, looking defiantly up into his eyes.

"I said, maybe if you weren't blind." She told him. The next thing she knew was pain shooting from her nose, and a warm liquid dripping from it. She brings her hand up to her nose before pulling it away. The palm of her hand was stained red by her blood. The next thing she feels is anger bubbling up within her. Before John knew what happened, he was knocked off his feet, a bout of accidental magic helping to achieve this. "How dare you! Y-You Goblin!" She shouted, and another bout of accidental magic happened.

The next thing that John knew was that he was turned into an ugly small thing. In all appearances he looked like a goblin. Ignoring his cries for help, Rachel headed upstairs.

She quickly turns the corner, before heading into the ancient bathroom. The flooring having yellow spots on it, with mildew and mold growing here and there. The shower was the worst about it. The tub was the worst part of this bathroom. There was a black gunk rested in the bathtub, and it was enough to make Rachel gag. She was sure that the water wasn't even safe to drink too.

When she was younger, the Dragon Matron had banned her from water for a good amount of hours. It was hot outside though, and she had been sweating. Because of this, she had dehydrated herself to a dangerous level. So, she had decided to sneak into this bathroom, and drink from the faucet. It was a bad move. The water had a heavy metallic taste to it, with heavy salt mixed in it. It had nearly made her vomit.

Turning the faucet on, she places her hand underneath the water. It gathers into a small puddle and then she splashes it against her now bruising nose. It wasn't broken, but she watched as the water that she had splashed run down her face turning red. She repeated this a few times, before grabbing some tissue paper, and stuffing it up her nose to block the blood from dripping out. All the while she was wishing that she had hexed John.

After this incident the day had begun to proceed like normal. She got scolded by the Dragon Matron, was bullied by the other children, and generally the same old unpleasantness that resided within the orphanage. When it was finally time for lights out, Rachel gladly headed to her room. She removed her clothing, putting on her pajamas. She decided to leave the feather necklace around her neck, because she like the thought of Viola being close to her.

"I know I mentioned this once Rachel, but your life sucks." The ghost witch commented, as Rachel burrowed under the covers on the tattered old mattress.

"I know this Viola." Rachel commented to her. She sighed, wanting to just get to sleep.

"Well, I'm just letting you know dear." Rachel rolls her eyes, deciding not to comment on what Viola had said.

"Can you tell me about the Victorian era?" Rachel questioned, wanting a story to fall asleep to.

"Sure I can dear, only about the wizarding world I'm afraid, but still if it will help you sleep then I guess I can." She felt a cold hand rest on her forehead, and sighed not bothering to open her eyes. "Now then, there were carriages that were enchanted to draw themselves. People would were the most expensive beautiful outfits made from some of the finest silk. They were always polite to each other, greeting one another in the middle of the streets." As Viola kept talking, Rachel began to slip into blissful sleep.

That night Rachel had dreamed of an enchanting land, where people performed miracles.

The next morning had Rachel getting up early. Today felt different than normal. Rachel couldn't really explain it. Viola didn't say anything, constantly looking at the calendar that Rachel has tacked up on the wall.

She looks along with her ghost friend, wondering if there was anything special about it. "What is it Viola?" She questioned. Viola turns back to look at Rachel.

"Well you should be getting your Hogwarts letter today. That is unless that Goblin of a woman decides to throw it away, or shred it." She commented. Just as she said that, something tapped on the window several times. Startled, Rachel turned her head to find a brown owl, with black specks on its feathers waiting for her to open the window. "Well what are you waiting for? Open it up." Viola stated staring at the brown colored owl with black speckles.

Finally realizing that she was just staring at it, she quickly opens the window and the owl flies in. Circling for a bit it lands on Rachel's shoulders. Raising its leg out it presented the piece of parchment. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Rachel began to read only to stop. She frowned causing her ghost friend to wonder what was wrong. She asked and this caused Rachel to tell her. "That's kind of stupid isn't it?" She questioned only gaining a questioning gaze from Viola. "I mean why call it witchcraft and wizardry, when even you said magic is the same thing." She sighed shaking her head before she continued reading. "Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall." She pauses frowning at the large list of titles. Viola snickers before prompting her to continue. "Dear Ms. Abeith, We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September, we await you owl by no later than 31 July, Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall." Rachel nodded until she looked at the other page; her already pale face going even more so.

"You don't have to worry about all of that dear." Viola says in her mothering tone again. It serves to relax her. She turns her red eyes to the ghost.

"Where am I going to find all of this stuff Viola?" She questioned. Viola releases a giggle.

"Diagon Alley of course." The blank stare that she received did not bother her.

 _ **Line Break**_

Rachel should have known that shopping with Viola was something that she should never had wanted to experience. She was dragged all of Diagon Alley with the witches and wizards staring at her as if they had never seen a ghost. She had first lead her to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. This had been a surprise for the Goblins who worked there because one of the older members had remembered a Mrs. Calldweld. Since technically she wasn't dead (Rachel didn't know if undeath even really counted), she was able to let Rachel become heir of the Calldweld fortune which included a lot of things.

Not to mention that there was also the matter that Rachel also already had somebody set up a vault for her. A mysterious hooded figure that said that everything in it was to go to her. When they had arrived at the vault, they found that inside was a single book. The Goblins seemed to be nervous about it, saying that it was something that was sinister. Still Rachel was curious and so picked it up. A warmth seemed to come over her and she decided she would find somebody at Hogwarts that would help her with finding out about the book.

The last stop of the day was Ollivander's Wand. It belonged to the son of Garrick Ollivander. "Hmm, most curious." He said, eyeing Rachel. Currently she had a wand in her hand after having tried over what seemed like fifty.

"Why is it curious?" She questioned. Mr. Ollivander seemed to eye the wand for quite a bit before finally speaking up.

"That wand is very special. The core is a Thestral tail hair, while the wood is Yew. Both are associated with death." A smile flits over his aged lips then as he looks at Viola who was looking at all the other wands. "But that seems to be an affinity that you already have."

After paying for the wand, they were just about to head out of Diagon Alley when they were stopped by a robbed figure. The mysterious figure accidently bumped into her placing something in her hand. She looked down finding that it was an egg. A very strange egg that she had no idea about. However the gasp from Viola caused her to look at her friend. "What is it?" She questioned. Somehow Viola seemed impossibly pale.

"T-that's a Runespoor egg." She stated. Rachel just raised an eyebrow. "It's a three headed snake. They are normally the pets of a dark witch or wizard, but why would some random stranger give you that?" Not being able to think of an answer, the two of them headed home. Back in her old room, Rachel was able to fall asleep, having put the Runespoor egg on the windowsill. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep dreaming of Hogwarts and all sorts of magical things.

 _ **Line Break**_

 _So this is finally done. Anyways I want your guys honest opinion, what do you think of Viola and Rachel. I personally love them. Also I want you guys to help me come up with a Professor that will be completely evil and a student that will also be evil. PM me these characters and you will get credit for them as well. (I have my hands full with the Lich King, Rachel, and Viola)_


End file.
